pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Porzucić Lonliness (Abandon Lonliness)
thumbHej wszystkim! Jestem tutaj, żeby powiedzieć wam o dziwnej grze Pokemon, którą miałem w swoich rękach. To jest całkiem inna i dziwna historia, ale proszę, zostańcie ze mną i wysłuchajcie jej. Więc, jakiś czas po tym, gdy dałem kopię Pokemon Leaf Green przyjaciółce, ona powiedziała, że próbowała przejść grę, ale jest znudzona tym, że jest bardzo krótka. Postanowiłem zobaczyć, jak szybko się znudziła. Miała tylko 3-minutowy czas gry. Nazwała swój charakter „LEAF”. Myślę, że może dlatego, że tytuł gry był „Leaf Green”. Chciałem zagrać w nową grę, ale najpierw chciałem zobaczyć, czy kiedykolwiek opuściła Pallet Town, żeby aktywować event, w którym Oak zabiera cię do laboratorium i daje ci pokemona. Zacząłem grę poprzez poszukanie jej postaci. Leżała w jej łóżku, w jej sypialni. Wyjątkiem było to, że łóżko było na środku pokoju, wszystko inne zniknęło z pokoju za wyjątkiem TV i łóżka, a po lewej stronie podłoga miała ciemny kolor, kiedy reszta powierzchni była jasna. Więc obszar nazywał się „Pustka”, a nie Pallet Town. Może zrezygnowała z gry z powodu tej dziwnej zmiany w świecie? Och tak, prawie zapomniałem wspomnieć. Nie grała tutaj żadna muzyka. Przed opuszczeniem łóżka nacisnąłem przycisk start, żeby otworzyć menu. Okazuje się, że miała pokemona, więc sprawdziłem jakiego dokładnie wybrała startera. Dla mojego zaskoczenia ona miała aktualnie EEVEE na 10 levelu, którego nazwała „LONLINESS”. Wiem, że EEVEE jest niemożliwym starterem, ale ja nie mogłem przeoczyć tego, że w słowie brakowało E, żeby oznaczało „LONELINESS”. Może nie wiedziała, jak napisać LONELINESS. Domyślam się, że tak było w tym przypadku, ponieważ nie była zbyt dobra w pisaniu. Po dalszym przeszukaniu Eevee wyglądał na smutnego, całkiem inaczej od wesołego uśmiechu na jego pyszczku. Był żywiołu natura, „LONELY” natura i jego ataki przedstawiały się tak: Tackle, Screech, Grudge i Nightmare. Opuściłem łóżko i skierowałem się w stronę TV. Nacisnąłem przycisk A, żeby zobaczyć, czy gra działa. I działał! Tekst mówił „Nie jesteś chciany tutaj!”. Cóż, czy nie jest to miłe? Ponieważ nie mogłem robić nic w tym pokoju poza schodzeniem na dół i wchodzeniem na górę, a jedyną rzeczą w pokoju jest TV, z wyjątkiem, że teraz płytki na podłodze układały się w słowo „IDŹ!”. Sprawdziłem TV i tekst mówił „Nie zostawiaj mnie.”. Cóż, i tak musiałem iść stąd, ponieważ nie było nic do roboty w tym nudnym pokoju. Więc idziemy na południe do Pallet Town. Opuściłem dom, ale zamiast być w Pallet Town znalazłem się w jakimś dużym, mglistym miejscu. Otaczająca mnie trawa była czerwona, a dom, który opuściłem, był ucięty w połowie i pokazany tylko z dolnej części. Dookoła były bramki, które uniemożliwiały mi wyjście, a muzyka, która grała, zwykle grała w opuszczonych mieszkaniach. Była tu także ścieżka prowadząca na wschód. Przed wyruszeniem wschodnią ścieżką zorientowałem się, że są tutaj tabliczki informacyjne. Podszedłem do tabliczki i nacisnąłem przycisk A, pokazał się tekst „VEE...”. Była też inna tabliczka na południu, ale nie mogłem tam dotrzeć, ponieważ uniemożliwiały mi to bramki. Wędrowałem ścieżką coś koło 8 sekund, kiedy pojawił się NPC. Zdawało się, że on stoi na bramce, a jego ciało jest czysto białe z otwartymi ustami i krwią spływającą z jego oczu. Sam widok straszy, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć. Podszedłem do NPC, aby nawiązać z nim kontakt, a on powiedział „Nie możesz zrobić lepiej?”. Czy...czy on wyśmiewał mnie? Cóż, niezależnie od tego, kontynuowałem podróż ścieżką. Otaczająca mnie trawa stała się czarna, ale ścieżka była czerwona. Doszedłem do końca dróżki i zlokalizowałem tam małe drzwi. Po przejściu przez nie byłem gdzieś poza mapą. Znalazłem mały, podobny do szkoły budynek, w którym nie było czarnej tablicy, tylko stała ławka z książką na niej. Podszedłem do ławki i sprawdziłem książkę. „On był bardzo samotny. Jego oczy wypełnione smutkiem czyniły mnie tak bardzo chorym, tak bardzo raniącym. Chciałem mu pomóc, więc zrobiłem...” Nie miałem pomysłu, co autor chciał przekazać przez tę książkę, więc wzruszyłem na to ramionami. Inny biały NPC stał obok biurka, więc podszedłem z nim porozmawiać. „Był taki miły. Jego uśmiech. Jego śmiech.” powiedział. Opuszczając dom jestem z powrotem na poprzedniej mapie, ale teraz jestem na południowym terenie, do którego nie mogłem wcześniej dotrzeć. Wędrowałem południową ścieżką, aby znaleźć kilka wyblakłych liter przy bramie, a po jej drugiej stronie było 5 białych NPC. Litery ułożyły się w słowo „PRZYJACIEL”, ze znakiem zapytania nad 5 NPC. „PRZYJACIEL?” o to pytały. Ktokolwiek, kto pytał, musiał mieć przyjaciela. Z kontynuacją podróży na południe czerwona trawa stawała się ciemną czernią. Był tam też duży zbiornik wody z zieloną trawą wokół niego. Chodziłem swoją postacią wokół wody i po ścieżce. Na końcu ścieżki były drzwi i dwie bramy po każdej ich stronie. Każda z nich miała dwie litery. Patrząc na te rzeczy, a także na „N” i „O” ułożyłem wcześniej poznany tekst „PRZYJACIEL? NIE”. Więc ta osoba lub pokemon nie miała przyjaciela czy coś takiego? Po przejściu przez drzwi znalazłem się w bardzo ograniczonym miejscu z jednym białym NPC stojącym na końcu tego małego domu. Kiedy zacząłem rozmowę z nim, on powiedział: „Dlaczego on nie? Cóż. Przekonaj się...”. W tym momencie byłem bardzo przywiązany do tej gry i rozpaczliwie pragnąłem rozegrać ją do końca. Wyszedłem stąd i znalazłem się w Pokemon Tower. Była tam pojedyńcza ścieżka, którą mogłem pójść, z wyjątkiem bariery z kamieni. Było tutaj 3 białych NPC, który znajdowali się za barierą z kamieni i byli to jedyni na ścieżce, z którymi mogłem porozmawiać, a odpowiadali „.............”. W kierunku końca ścieżki znalazłem jednego NPC, który nie był jednym z tych białych NPC, był to Blue! Stał przed złotym nagrobkiem i był na przeciwko mnie. Kiedy próbowałem z nim porozmawiać on powiedział: „Nie! Nie wierz w duchy! Uciekaj! Zanim one cię dorwą!”. Byłem trochę skołowany i próbowałem ułożyć wszystkie fragmenty tej dziwnej historii, ale teraz chciałem znaleźć wyjście, żeby zobaczyć, co stanie się później. Opuściłem Pokemon Tower i znalazłem się w Lavender Town. Muzyka zmieniła się na główną muzykę Lavender Town, ale miasto było lekko zmienione. Padał deszcz, a drogi na północ, południe i zachód były zablokowane przez drewniane przeszkody. Przeszukałem miasto, aby znaleźć 3 z tamtych NPC, mówmy na nich duchy, jeśli Blue adresował to do nich. Jeden z nich był poza przeszkodą, więc nie mogłem z nim porozmawiać. Jeden stał obok Pokemon Center, a ostatni stał obok głównego domu w Lavender Town. Ten obok Pokemon Center mówił: „Kekekekekeke! Czy nadal będziesz wierzył dzieciakowi, który zdradził LONLINESS?”. To jest to, znalazłem! Więc Blue zostawił EEVEE nazwanego LONLINESS, ale dlaczego? Jedynym sposobem na dowiedzenie się tego było kontynuowanie tej gry. Wszedłem do domu obok ducha, aby zobaczyć, że zniknęło więcej rzeczy. Była tam Lass i Bug Catcher siedzący przy stole. Zaczepiłem dziewczynę, a ona powiedziała: „To jest przerażające! Chcę się wydostać z tego KOSZMARU!”. Podszedłem do Bug Catchera, a on powiedział: „Duchy nie mogą się tu dostać. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego?”. Ale czekaj. Tutaj było trzech NPC w domu. Naprzeciw okna był męski bohater, Red! „LEAF! Jesteś w porządku! Nie, nie... Nie jesteś... Biegnij, teraz! Musisz odkryć prawdę!” - po komentarzu Reda, opuściłem dom. Następną mapą był Pokemon fanclub w Vermilion City, z wyjątkiem tego, że nie było tu ludzi, ale za to była mgła. Moim zdaniem dalej grała tu muzyka z Lavender Town. Poszedłem w głąb domu, żeby znaleźć ducha stojącego obok zgrupowania bloków ze ścieżką . Duch mówił: „Tędy! Nie masz innego wyboru...” – cóż za prawda! Przeszedłem przez zgrupowanie bloków, ale nic się nie stało i zostałem uwięziony. Próbowałem wrócić na południe, ale zostałem teleportowany do Pewter City gym. Wszystko było w porządku, z wyjątkiem tego, że nie było tu nikogo poza Brockiem. Mgła jeszcze potęgowała efekt, kiedy podeszłem porozmawiać z Brockiem. „P-R-A-W-D-A!” powiedział zanim zacząłem z nim walkę. W końcu, żywsza muzyka! Brock miał tylko trzy Pokemony na 2 levelu. Jako pierwszego wysłał BULBASAURa nazwanego „DUCHY” więc ja wysłałem mojego EEVEE, LONLINESS. Łatwo zabiłem BULBASAURa atakiem, więc on posłał CHARMANDERa nazwanego „OSZUKAĆ”. Proces powtórzył się, a on wysłał swojego ostatniego pokemona SQUIRTLE nazwanego „GO”. Kiedy zabijałem ostatniego pokemona zauważyłem, że razem mówią „DUCHY OSZUKAŁY GO”. Z tym wygrałem walkę i Brock mówi: „KONTYNUUJ...”, wręczając mi Bolderbadge. Wypowiedź Brocka dobiega końca z wieloma wykrzyknikami, a my wracamy do świata. „KEKEKEKE!!! Leaf otrzymał TM39 od BROCK. DUCHY OSZUKAŁY GO! ON CZEKA! PRECZ! PRECZ!” powiedział Brock. Opuściłem gym i zostałem zabrany do bramy, która prowadzi do drogi zwycięstwa. Nie było tutaj żadnych zmian, a ja byłem w stanie przejść przez bramę, ponieważ posiadałem Bolderbadge. Opuściłem dom w Fuchsia City, gdzie była umieszczona droga prowadząca do Cycling Road. Natychmiast dostrzegłem tekst w górnym rogu, który mówił: „ZGINIESZ!”. Miasto wydawało się opuszczone, padał deszcz i brakowało muzyki. Idąc na wschód ścieżką widzę dwa duchy. Jeden ten najbliżej domu, który opuściłem, powiedzial: „Oddychaj powietrzem póki jeszcze możesz... Kekeke...”, a drugi: „Twój czas... to już prawie...”. Ścieżka dalej biegnie na wschód i nie mogę iść na północ, ponieważ kilka wadliwych bloków zagradza mi drogę. Chciałem wrócić na wschód, do bramy miasta, ale stwierdziłem, że jest blokowana przez trzecigo ducha i dziwne znaki. Duch mówił: „Kiedy znajdziesz prawdę... Dołączysz do LONLINESS na zawsze! I przyznasz, że istniejemy!”. Przeszukałem okolicę miasta, żeby znaleźć Blue stojącego w południowo-wschodniej części miasta. Kiedy podeszłem do niego, on powiedział: „LEAF... porzuciłem EEVEE po tym, jak mój RATICATE umarł. Duchy mnie oszukały...”. Tak, znalazłem! Jeśli Blue jest głupcem, to dalej nim będzie! I kontynuując tę historię przeszedłem przez jedyne drzwi w tym mieście i znalazłem się w domu, z którego dotarłem do miasta. Wchodząc do domu zostałem przeniesiony do Pokemon Tower. Jestem uwięziony pomiędzy blokami, a wokół mnie stoją trzy duchy. Po tym punkcie nic się nie działo, ani nie dało się nic zrobić, więc wyłączyłem grę. Kilka miesięcy minęło od mojego spotkania z tą dziwną grą. Nie wznowiłem rozgrywki, ponieważ wyłączyłem ją i szybko zapomniałem o niej. Zostawiłem ją w małym pudełku pod moim łóżkiem i nie grałem w nią aż do pewnego piątkowego popołudnia, kiedy moja mama sprzątała mój pokój. Wróciłem z uczelni, żeby zastać ją z pudełkiem na moim łóżku. „Przepraszam kochanie, nie będę zbyt długo” powiedziała, że musi dalej posprzątać mój pokój. Wziąłem pudełko, przytuliłem mamę i poszedłem na dół, biorąc po drodze mój DS Lite. Usiadłem na kanapie i otworzyłem małe pudełko, żeby znaleźć mnóstwo różnych gier: w którą mam zagrać? Patrzyłem po pudełku, kiedy zobaczyłem małą, zieloną kasetkę pod wszystkimi grami. To była ta dziwna Pokemon Leaf Green, gra, w którą nie grałem od długiego czasu! Pamiętam, że utknąłem w Pokemon Tower, ale chętnie bym w nią zagrał jak za starych czasów! Po przeminięciu tytułowego ekranu znalazłem nowy plik zatytuowany „SORROW” z czasem gry wynoszącym 10 minut. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ostatni plik był zatytuowany „LEAF”, no ale cóż! Zaznaczyłem plik i znalazłem się w grze. Byłem w budynku szkolnym naprzeciwko wschodniej ściany, a górny róg mówił, że nazwa mapy była „ZANIEDBANIE”. Był tu także duch stojący na czarnej tablicy. Sprawdziłem, czy mam jeszcze EEVEE o nazwie LONLINESS, ale zamiast tego miałem BANETTE o nazwie UNWANTED na 18 levelu. Ikonce BANETTE brakowało ramienia, jej prawe oko było czarne, a z lewego płynęła krew. Ten również wydaje się ponury, z MODEST natura i „Spotkany w ??? na Lv 18.” . Jego atakami jest Curse i Grudge, z wyjątkiem tego, że Grudge ma puste PP. Aha, ma też zdolność Drizzle, która przywołuje deszcz, gdy rozpoczyna się walka. Rozmawiam z duchem i słychać płacz EEVEE, a on mówi: „Gdzie poszedł LONLINESS? Kekeke...”. Opuszczam dom i jestem w dość dużej strefie, z bramą otaczającą powierzchnię i trzema duchami na zewnątrz bram na północy. Wszyscy patrzyli na dom, który właśnie opuściłem. Trawa jest czerwona, tak jak w poprzedniej grze i znajduję trzy tabliczki i jakiś dom wraz z jednym z tych ludzi, których widać w Pokemon Tower, jeśli się tak zastanowić. Podchodzę do tabliczki, która jest na lewo od domu i czytam ją. Tam jest napisane: „On przyniósł LEAF tutaj...”. Podchodzę do tabliczki, która jest na prawo od domu, a ona mówi: „PORADY TRENERA! To był mój jedyny wybór... musiałem... po prostu... gdyby do...”, a na tabliczce na południu widnieje: „PORADY TRENERA! Zostawiła mnie, jak również?”. Przed przeczytaniem ostatniego znaku decyduję się porozmawiać z tą osobą. Ona mówi: „LONLINESS...” i mam możliwość wybrania odpowiedzi Tak/Nie. Nie mam pojęcia, o co jej chodzi, więc wybieram NIE, a ona mówi „Nie kłam!”. Próbuję ponownie, tym razem zaznaczając TAK, a ona odpowiada „Dlaczego?”. Okej, zbierzmy to zatem. LEAF również zaniedbała to EEVEE, tak jak wcześniej Blue. Znajduję drugi dom i jestem w Pokemon Center z efektem mgły. Pomiędzy ladą jest Mew i duch, którzy mówią: „...”. Na schodach prowadzących na wyższy poziom jest męski trener Red. Podchodzę do niego, a on mówi: „... Nie znam cię...” – Co? Poznaliśmy się w Lavender Town! Może on tak powiedział, ponieważ LEAF porzucił EEVEE. Wchodzę po schodach i zostaję teleportowany do Route 22, na zewnątrz bramy. Pada deszcz, trawa jest czerwona, jak poprzednio, tytuł mapy to „SPÓJRZ”, a muzyka zmienia się na tą z opuszczonych domów. Próbuję wejść do budynku ligi, ale drzwi się nie ruszyły, więc zdecydowałem się iść drogą, która doprowadziłaby mnie do miasta Viridian. Po chwili pójścia ścieżką zauważyłem tabliczkę. Gdy do niej podszedłem, usłyszałem płacz EEVEE, a tekst pokazał słowa: „RATICATE DIED! On mnie jeszcze nie zauważył!”. Mur, który normalnie można przeskoczyć ponad ziemią, zmienia się w bramę, a po drugiej stronie bramy literuje się wyraz „SPÓJRZ”. Ruszyłem dalej ścieżką, dopóki nie dostałem się do obszaru, gdzie bloki uniemożliwiały mi przejście. Na drugiej stronie bramy pojawiło się słowo, które mówiło „...E”. Trochę dalej na północ są małe drzwi w zboczu klifu, w które jestem w stanie wejść. Jestem w pokoju, w którym centrum płytki wskazują literę „E”. Tak więc, widziałem teraz dwa E. Na północy pokoju zobaczyłem Prof. Oak'a. Próbowałem podejść za niego, ale on zatrzymywał mnie i mówił: „LONLINESS NIE JEST JEDYNYM... E... E... E...” i wysyłał mnie z powrotem. Wróciłem skąd przyszedłem, a drzwi od jaskini, przez które przeszedłem, wskazywały nazwę „LONeLINESS”. Patrząc na rzeczy jestem w północnej części Mt Moon. Muzyka zamieniła się w ciszę, a jaskinia jest spowita mgłą. Poszedłem na południe, gdzie znalazłem tabliczkę i tak jak przy poprzedniej usłyszałem płacz EEVEE i pojawił się napis „Czuję się bardzo NIECHCIANY...”. Kontynuowałem podróż na południe, gdzie spotkałem Blue, a on powiedział: „On nie był niczym innym niż przekleństwem...”. Ekran zaciemnił się, a gdy znowu stał się jasny, Blue nigdzie już nie było. Postanowiłem zbadać jaskinię idąc na wschód, o którym mówiłem z Blue. Ostatecznie pokój zmienił się po tym, jak go opuściłem przez drabinę. Zbierając wszystkie informacje, jestem w jaskini ułożonej w ścieżkę o kształcie C. Kiedy podążałem ścieżką znalazłem trzecie „E” napisane na ziemi. W końcu dotarłem do drabiny, gdzie wyszedłem z jaskini na drogę, gdzie jedynym wyjściem było podążanie ścieżką na wschód. Jestem otoczony przez nieskończoną ilość ścian zamiast bramek. Muzyka zaczyna grać podobnie jak w Lavender Town. Jest tutaj tabliczka, do której podchodzę. Słyszę płacz EEVEE, a tekst pojawiający się na ekranie mówi: „Nie jestem przekleństwem...”. Pod koniec ścieżki znalazłem trawę i po jednym kroku rozpoczęła się walka. EEVEE na 10 levelu wyskakuje na ekranie, ale informacja nie mówi „Dziki EEVEE atakuje”, ale „LONLINESS wygląda na smutnego!”. Wysyłam mojego BANETTE na 18 levelu, a Drizzle się aktywuje. Mimo tego, że BANETTE ma Grudge z pustym PP, nie mam wyboru i używam Curse. „UNWANTED używa CURSE! UNWANTED chce pokutować za Dziki LONLINESS! Dziki LONLINESS używa GRUDGE! Dziki LONLINESS nosi swoje emocje... Deszcz dalej pada. Dziki LONLINESS czuje męczarnie!” Kiedy już nie mogłem użyć żadnego ataku, walka toczy się dalej, z tym, że LONLINESS wreszcie mdleje z Curse, a oprócz tego mówi „Dziki LONLINESS umarł!”. Mój BANETTE otrzymuje troche exp i zostaje wysłany do normalnego świata. Aktualnie pada deszcz, a nazwa mapy to „POKUTA”. Nie gra żadna muzyka, trawiasta ścieżka znikła. Nade mną są drzwi w ścianie, a świat zmienił wygląd mojej postaci. Jej ciało jest kompletnie białe, oczy są czerwone i ma czerwone oznaczenia na swoich rękach. Sprawdziłem ikonę trenera, żeby zobaczyć, czy pasuje do jej ikony w świecie. Sprawdziłem moje pokemony, żeby zobaczyć, że ciągle mam BANETTE, ale ma całe HP, a Curse wróciło do 10/10, ale Grudge ciągle było na 0/5. Przechodzę przez drzwi i znajduję się poza Lavender Town: Pokemon Tower. Trawa została zmieniona na czerwoną, ciągle padał deszcz, barierki zamieniły się z drewnianych na białe i były bliżej, pozostawiając mi mniej miejsca do zwiedzania. Zniknęły drzwi od Pokemon Tower, muzyka grała jak w Pokemon Tower i były tu cztery tabliczki. Czytam każdą z nich od góry do dołu, a ich tekst jest następujący: „Dlaczego mnie nie posłuchałeś?” „Teraz jesteś przeklęty!” „Można było uratować nas obu!” „Czy żałujesz?” Pamiętam, że tabliczka przed walką z LONLINESS mówiła „Nie jestem przeklęty...” a przed tym tabliczka oznaczyła LONLINESS jako złe przekleństwo. To doprowadziło mnie do tego, że to LONLINESS mówił przez znaki. Na zewnątrz barierek były trzy duchy i kiedy przeszukałem domy, nie było żadnego w nich. Cóż, w ostatnim domu na południowym zachodzie odkryłem białe płytki układające się w „E” napisane na zielonej podłodze. Więc tutaj jest Cubone, który stoi na literze E. Kiedy podszedłem do Cubone i nawiązałem z nim interakcję, on powiedział: „Czwarta litera E!”. Opuściłem dom i znalazłem się z powrotem w sypialni, z której zacząłem grę z wyjątkiem braku łóżka i litery „V” na podłodze. Podszedłem do TV i przeczytałem: „E E V E E Umieść E tam, gdzie należy...” Cztery litery E i litera V znaczą EEVEE! Zszedłem schodami na dół, a jedyną rzeczą w pokoju był inny TV. Podszedłem do niego, a on powiedział: „Ty już nie istniejesz... Nie masz celu... Ale... Może... możesz poprosić o przebaczenie...” Wyszedłem z domu i znalazłem się w Pallet Town. Zmieniło mi ikonę gracza na inną – teraz są tylko czerwone oczy i czerwone usta. Na przeciwko mnie stoją Red i Blue, patrząc na mnie. Po raz pierwszy zdecydowałem sprawdzić, czy moja karta trenera się zmieniła – 4 minuty gry, nie ma ikonki, a nazwa zmieniła się z SORROW na LOOK! Później sprawdziłem moją drużynę. EEVEE na 10 levelu nazwany „POCHOWANY” z MODEST natura, a jego jedynym atakiem jest GUILLOTINE. Porozmawiałem z Redem, a on powiedział: „Gdzie jest LEAF? Gdzie jest LONELINESS?” Od razu zauważyłem, że LONELINESS ma swoją brakującą literę E! Później porozmawiałem z Blue, a on powiedział: „LEAF poczuła ciężar przekleństwa... To wszystko moja wina...”. Tuż pod nimi jest tabliczka i kiedy do niej podchodzę, słyszę płacz EEVEE i wyświetla mi się tekst” „LONELINESS został pochowany... RIP”. Jak tylko RIP pokazał się na ekranie, to muzyka i creditsy z Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald włączyły się, a ja zostałem uwięziony w tekście i nie mogę go opuścić. Muzyka gra do końca, a po niej jestem wysłany z powrotem do początku gry , gdzie mam EEVEE na 10 levelu nazwanego LONLINESS. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Pokemon Kategoria:Opowiadania